Our Maycomb Days
by Mitsuki.Butterfly
Summary: JemXDill- A collection of random, non-linear one-shots about the budding relationship between Jeremy Finch and Charles Baker Harris.


_**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing the Jem/Dill pairing waaaaay too much. So this fic will be a supplement to "Taming the Mockingbird." Whoop-dee-doo. Please read the Chapter 2 EXTRA from "Taming the Mockingbird" before reading this. It'll make much more sense. This chapter has a 3**__**rd**__** person/Jem-centric PV. Enjoy, and please review ^-^**_

"Jem? Are you still awake?" A beam of light shot through the half-opened door and illuminated Jem's previously sleeping face. He

groggily propped himself up on one elbow and strained to see the source of the brittle voice in the darkness. After rubbing his

eyes for a while, he could see it was a pale, lithe figure, standing there like a ghost peeking in. And, to Jem's immediate

embarrassment, the intruder was not wearing clothing. "Is that you Dill?" Jem asked, choosing to look at his visitor's feet to spare

him any mortification. As long as Jem could remember, since Dill began sleeping over at the Finch house during summertime, Dill

had always had a habit of going commando. This, apparently, had carried over to his teen years as well. "Can I sleep here

tonight? I had a really bad dream." Dill shut the door gently and tip-toed over to the bed, where he knelt down to Jem's level. He

could see tears glistening in Dill's eyes. With a louder-than-intended sigh, Jem rolled over in his bed and vaguely gestured for him

to lie down. Jem buried his face in the nearest available pillow, praying to any deity that would listen that his rather hormonal

teenage body wouldn't react to the nude boy in bed with him. Oh God. Dill was in his bed. With him. Naked. The bed creaked

under the unfamiliar weight addition and Jem could feel cold arms covered in goose bumps wrap themselves around his waist. Dill

pressed his nose into a hollow space near Jem's shoulder blade, effectively sending sparks of electricity all across Jem's skin.

"Thanks Jem," he murmured, and threw one bare leg over Jem's hips so that he was spooning the older boy. With that, Dill had

broken down any reserves of self-restraint Jem had left. The brunette reached behind himself and trailed a shaky finger up the

milky expanse of Dill's thigh, eliciting a tiny wanton whimper from the young boy. "Wh-what are you doing?" _What __**am**__ I doing? He _

_just had a bad dream and came in here to sleep, and this is how I __**comfort**__ him? _He mentally scolded himself and jerked his hand

away. He felt Dill's hand slither around Jem's naughty one and pull it back towards his leg. "I didn't ask you to stop." Jem's eyes

snapped open at the husky tone of Dill's voice. He propped himself up on his elbow and flipped around, so that he was facing his

boyfriend. His cheeks flamed in the moonlight, and his eyes were half-lidded. The full moon made his blonde hair a halo around his

pointed features and his snowy skin glowed. Jem was in the presence of an angel. "I don't think I'm tired anymore…" Dill said in

that same throaty voice that caused Jem's body to react in the most intimate of ways. The two sat up on their knees

simultaneously. Dill still had Jem's swarthy hand captured in his, but now it was pressed against his chest. Jem could feel the rapid

beating of Dill's most sacred organ, but it was, he thought, not even comparable to the racing of his own heart. Without a second

thought, he bent down to place his ear where their hands previously were. Dill inhaled sharply and wove his fingers in Jem's

tresses, a gesture, that Jem came to believe, was a loving one. Jem sat there as the thumping sound drowned out Dill's labored

breaths and breathed in Dill's scent: sweet pea, no doubt from his aunt's soap. The two stayed like that, Dill massaging Jem's

scalp and Jem feeling Dill's heartbeat course throughout his entire body. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Dill laughed

dryly, weaving his slender digits in and out of Jem's curls. "I'm a boy, Jem, don't say I'm beautiful. Say that I'm handsome." Jem

removed his ear and pressed his lips to Dill's collarbone, drawing a breathy moan from the smaller boy. "You're so handsome.

You're my handsome boy, but you already knew that." he murmured against Dill's flushed chest, running his hands along the

blonde's sides. Dill began to moan louder, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. It would be very awkward if someone

heard and decided to come in, what with Dill being in his birthday suit and Jem practically molesting him. Dill's needy sounds only

served to goad Jem on, and his hands became more risqué and his kisses became feverish. Jem's lips left a searing trail down Dill's

torso, and left tiny pecks along the area just below his bellybutton. Dill's fingers knotted painfully in Jem's chocolate waves,

causing him to look up apologetically at the boy. "Let's stop there. I'm tired," he panted, wiggling free of Jem's embrace. Jem

glanced down and grinned impishly. "But this," he pointed downwards, "isn't tired, is it, Mr. Harris?" Dill's face smoldered, and he

hastily pulled the linen sheet out from under them and wrapped it around his waist, covering up his obvious arousal. "Don't act so

saintly," he hissed. Jem's eyes bulged when a long, pale finger poked a certain part of his anatomy. "You're worse off than me."

Dill's laughter rang out when Jem grabbed the nearest pillow and strategically placed it between his now-crossed legs. After his

sniggers died out, there was a silence as the two boys caught their breath. "So…" Jem mutedly began. "What was your nightmare

about?" Dill sidled up to him and enveloped Jem's neck with his bony arms. Jem settled into a reclining position so that they lie

side-by-side. Their legs tangled together instinctually. "Oh, I can't even remember…" Dill pressed himself against Jem, savoring the

warmth and softness of his bare flesh. _Since when had he taken off his nightshirt…?_ he thought, but decided he didn't actually care.

The only thing that he cared about was the boy that was next to him. "To be honest," Dill rested his cheek on Jem's muscular

chest, feeling it rise and fall lethargically. "I forgot what it was by the time I reached your room." A chuckle rumbled deep in Dill's

ears. "I just kinda wanted to be with you."

_**Author's Note: I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry to anyone who's been following "Taming the Mockingbird." I'm almost done with the next 2 chapters~! Please leave any suggestions for future chapters of this fic. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
